Tyson McKinley
Tyson McKinley (also known as Tyden) is the main protagonist of Power Rangers: Starlight. He is the Red Starlight Ranger and the leader of the Starlight Power Rangers. He has multiple Ranger and Zord forms. "Courageous Star! Starlight Red!" "Fire Star! Super Starlight Red!" History Tyson McKinley was born on Febuary 28th, 1995 and is the childhood bestfriends of Ali Bandi, James Lee, Venus Washington and Lea Holland. He moved from Springfield to Silverhill with his mother when he was 9 years old. He and his mother moved back to Springfield when he was 19. He reunited with his bestfriends who were all grown up and had different personalitys then they use too. During a trip to an Egyptian Museum, they are attacked by a group of Alintrons. Lea, Venus, James and Ali morph into their ranger forms except for Tyson. They fight off the Alintrons with the help of Tyson. He asked them what was going on and they teleport to the command center. He then meets a man named Davis who gave the four their morphers. He tells him that he had recruited the four to stop the Alintrons that came to earth but they can't use their full power without the last ranger. Davis then says that Tyson was the last ranger that the others needed to unlock their full powers. He declines leaving the command center, Davis sends the other rangers out to stop an attack on earth. Davis goes out to find Tyson who was in the park. He convinces him to take the powers and become the last ranger. During the battle, the others are beaten by Vortex when they were about to get destroyed. Tyson blocks Vortex's attack, he defeats the remaining Alintrons. The other rangers follow behind and they defeat a monster named Scribble. Tyson then reveals himself to be the red ranger. When Ali is invited to a spelling bee due to his high grades, Tyson and the others help him study for the big competiton. While studying in the park, they are attacked by a group of Alintrons along with the monster Bee. Ali is able to beat him by using by answering his questions. In the end Ali is able to win the School's Spelling Bee. Tyson and Lea spend sometime together to catch up on the times they had missed. Being that they use to be together when they were little, they catch up only to get attacked by Alintrons. Followed by Vortex who injurys Tyson but is stopped by Lea making them Vortex's main enemies. Tyson wanders who his father is due to him not being there when he was little. He asks his mother who he was but she tears up telling him that his father was dead. Lora was told by Davis to keep his father a secret. Tyson and the others come face to face with Maximus, he asks Tyson how Lora was doing. He was confused on how Maximus knew who his mother was and he then discovered that Maximus was actually his father. During Summer vacation, Tyson is kidnapped by Bat Knight who imprisons him into a void. The other rangers try to rescue him but are defeated by Bat Knight. A tribal star appears on his right hand allowing him to concenstrate his powers, he escapes the void earning him his Battilizer and the element of fire. The rangers then meet the Galaxy Pirates, who they fight against but then teamup with to defeat a group of monsters. Tyson then realized that the monster was actually Aaron due to his habits. He tried all he could to save him and then he broke the curse on him. Aaron then became the Silver ranger and he helped fight alongside the team. Aaron had grew an interest in Lea and even ask if she wanted to hang out later which she accepted. Tyson became jealous and tried all he could to ruin it. They were suddenly attack by a monster but was too busy fighting with each other. Lea explained to both of them to stop fighting but they refused too. After they defeated the monster, Lea explained to them that she has no interest to date at the moment. Aaron and Tyson both understood but it didn't stop them from trying to get her attention. During the final battle, Tyson comes face to face with his father. The two battle but Tyson is injured, he then gains the strength to go on and in the end he defeats Maximus returning him to his true form along with Bat Knight. Tyson got married to Lea and they had a daughter named Lara. He handed his powers over to his daughter who then leads the new team with the help of Aaron Winter. The other rangers become the new rangers mentors helping them while they fight a new evil. Personality Tyson is very calm, determined and very curious. He takes being a ranger seriously but does tend to joke around once in a while. He does stay true to himself and trusts himself and his friends. Powers and Abilities * Tyson had the ability to slow down or speed up time. If he is in a bad situation, needs a quick escape or needs to dispose of enemies quickly then he uses this ability. * Tyson also has the ability to stop time, if in a situation where something bad is about to happen then he can stop time and stop it from happening. * Tyson has the power to utilize the element of Fire. After gaining his Battilizer he also earned a new power which was an element. * He can also can channel the light into his star which can be used for different purposes. Trivia - He is portrayed by Cody Christian, but was originally portrayed by Jean Luc Bilodeau - He has a tribal star on his right hand - There is a hint that he has feelings for Lea Holland Category:Red Ranger Category:Male Category:Former Ranger Category:Power Rangers Starlight Category:Mentor